The Destruction Of Haruhi Suziyma
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: The start of an ongoing fic. How will one event chain to cause havoc for the SOS Brigade and reality itself? Read to find out. Rated K for now but might move up to T.
1. Chapter 1

Kyon stared at the board in front of him. Itsuki had just taken his rook with a piece he hadn't counted on.

Itsuki looked on the board again and flashed his trademark grin. Mentally Kyon rolled his eyes.

Itsuki was always grinning and it always clashed with how burnt out Kyon was feeling.

If Kyon was invested in the game at all he would probably had been more annoyed at losing such a piece.

Still with how high the sun was nothing less of a great disaster would have ruined his mood. Oh please don't let that be a jinx. He shut his eyes and braced for the worst.

Itsuki said, "don't worry I don't think the sky will fall today." Kyon scratched the back of his head and looked at the board again.

Haruhi was fixated on surfing the internet and Miss Asahina had told them at lunch she would be late. She was going to be a waitress for the Winter festival. It's hard to believe normal days can even happen with a time traveler, esper and alien as club members.

Itsuki moved a pawn. Kyon looked over and saw Yuki Nagato's chair was vacant. _It's not like her to be gone. Did something happen?_

"Hey Haruhi do you know what happened to Nagato?"

"No did she say anything to you?"

"No that's why I was asking."

"Well she didn't say anything to me either. It's strange that she's not here."

"Yeah, I guess she's sick or something. She will be back tomorrow."

At the end of the day Kyon had lost that game and another to Itsuki.

His spirit wasn't too crushed though. He generally didn't win in his games against Itsuki but he never won against Haruhi.

Miss Asahina was only at the club room for an hour. She dressed up like a maid and made tea for everyone.

Kyon blushed a bit when Asahina came by._ Do you really just want to admire her all year? Ask her to the Winter festival_ .

Instead Kyon's tongue got heavy.

His mouth was open but nothing came out. To save himself complete embarrassment he snapped into action.

"Miss Asahina I have to say you make the best tea I've ever had." He grabbed the cup of tea in front of him as if to further his argument.

"O-Oh thank you Kyon." She gave a smile that melted his heart.

"Oh boy knock it off you two."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and flashed a devilish grin. "Unless you really think tea pick up likes are going to work."

Both flustered at that. "He was only complimenting me on my tea."

"Yeah, sure he was." Haruhi rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Honestly Mikuru you got to keep an eye on him."

"Okay" she looked at Kyon. After a smile she went to check her phone.

_Thanks for that Haruhi. Warning her to keep an eye on me was real helpful. _

Haruhi and Miss Asahina had both left. Kyon was about to walk home when Itsuki grabbed his arm.

"I didn't want to say anything but it's a bit unsettling that Nagato isn't here."

"Is this one of your Esper things?"

He grinned. "No but it isn't like her. Also, I don't recommend you go anywhere with Miss Asahina."

That's strange I was told that by future Miss Asahina as well.

Do we break up? If that's the case then she already knows that we date to begin with. I can't be at fault for something I haven't done.

Kyon mentally slapped himself. I hate time travel.

Kyon grew red with anger and embarrassment. "What gives you the right to lecture me on my dating life?"

"Nothing." He threw his hands up defensively. "It's just I don't know how well our leader would take such events."

Kyon groaned out loud, "I'm sick of my life running around Haruhi. I don't think the world will end if I ask Miss Asahina to go on a date with me once."

"That's true. Just think about it until tomorrow."

Itsuki disappeared after he said that.

_Everyone walks on eggshells around her but her parents must have told Haruhi no at some point…...right?_


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his best efforts Kyon did think more about his decision.

He was sitting in class looking out the window and thinking deeply.

Everyone was getting ready for the upcoming winter festival. A banner was being made even as he sat and thought.

His class was going to do a theater act and everyone was excited for it.

He heard a group of classmates talking.

"What should we do?"

"How about an older work?"

"No something modern."

Kyon paid no attention. He was just glad that he could think without being bothered.

Even the teacher seemed consumed by the atmosphere.

Everyone that wasn't involved in the the theater act was supposed to help out with another class but Kyon had doubts that would happen.

Kyon was thinking how when the two of them were stuck in the new dimension Haruhi had unconsciously created.

"The truth is that I've always had a thing for ponytails." rang in his mind.

_Is that what this warning is about from everyone? Haruhi can't think I'm in love with her? Does she? I would have done anything to get out of that place. When did my life get so needlessly complicated?_

"Kyon, just once could you try and pay attention in class."

Only being vaguely away of what was going on he saw his teacher had started writing a Math problem on the board.

Snapping back into reality he stared at the board with his mouth open. Then his attention shifted to his teacher . "Right sorry." His teacher kept a stare on him. The second he got the chance he disappeared into his thoughts_._

_I'm just sick of the "what Haruhi wants Haruhi gets" motto of the SOS Brigade. We aren't her friends as much as puppets she has on strings._

Kyon struggled to decide if he wanted to laugh or cry at the mental image of him, Itsuki, Nagato, and Miss Asahina as puppets on strings to a giant Haruhi.

_Am I really even going to meet up with Haruhi, Itsuki, Nagato or Miss Asahina in college? I might with Miss Asahina. He mentally blushed. _

_Do I really want to worry about the fate of the universe everyday for the rest of my life? I'd almost kill for the drama of churning out long essays instead. _

He shifted his palm to support his face.

_It isn't that I would hate seeing any of them in college with me but life can be unexpected. For all I know I could get hit by a car walking the street today or tomorrow. If I never see any of them again after high school I will miss my chance. _

_For all I know Miss Asahina is the love of life. It's possible. I don't want to look back with regret about my high school days because I never got the chance to go on at least one date with her. Haruhi will just have to be mature for once and deal with it._

He looked back at Haruhi who was writing something down rapidly._ Probably another scheme for everyone to get wrapped up in_. _Oh Haruhi how you keep me on edge._

Haruhi had noticed him staring.

"What are you looking at?"

He kept his eyes off her paper.

"Uh nothing. So what do you think of what we will do for the winter festival?"

"You know I don't care about that. It's all just distractions."

"Distractions from what?"

"You know investigating the unknown. I'll never understand how people can willingly distract themselves like that."

_Yeah, it's called being normal. _

"It's a shame I didn't think of something for the SOS brigade to submit. This could have been a great chance to make ourselves more well known."

_Oh people know us alright. Just not in a good way. _

_I might actually have some spare time thanks to your lapse in projects. _

_Come to think of it Haruhi has been less energetic today. She's more mellow. Everything will work out fine today. _

* * *

After class he walked to the SOS headquarters. His heart was racing and he felt sweat pouring out of his face.

He opened the door and saw Miss Asahina dressed in a maid outfit.

Itsuki was sat down and gave him a look.

_Yes, I did think about it. Haruhi will be fine. If we all thought like you we wouldn't trust Haruhi not to destroy reality when she stubs her toe._

He did another look and saw Nagato sitting and reading.

Briefly forgetting about his main hurry over he walked up to Nagato.

"Hey Nagato. It's good to see you." He flashed a grin.

Nagato looked up. Vacant as always.

"What happened to you?"

"I was being upgraded."

"Upgraded?"

"Yes, upgraded."

"Okay then."

"Is that all?"

"I guess so."

She paused and went back to reading her book.

_Well I can't say that she didn't answer my question. We were all really worried about her._

Itsuki gave his trademark smile. "I think Haruhi might be here soon. I wonder why she's running a bit late."

He gave a look like he was amused at his own private joke.

Kyon went up to Miss Asahina. Before she could start to pour tea he grabbed her hand.

"Miss Asahina, no Mikuru I was wondering if you would want to go to the winter festival with me?"

"I-I don't know if that's a good idea." She squeaked.

"It's only for one date. It doesn't have to be anything big."

"W-Well I..."

"Oh please say yes."

Before anything else could happen the door opened and Haruhi entered.


End file.
